


home, earlier

by wavybaek



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Small Smut, bunch of fluff with lil angst, idk what i wrote honestly, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavybaek/pseuds/wavybaek
Summary: felix is sick of waiting for changbin to come home at un-godly hours of the night.lower-case intended :)





	home, earlier

felix looked to his left to glance at his alarm clock. the bright neon lights shone with the numbers '03:29'. the boy groaned knowing he should message his significant other to see what he was doing so late at night. as soon as felix picked up his phone the door opened and the apartment complexes hallway light radiated down the corridor towards the bedroom. the blonde haired boy could hear changbin trying to be as quiet as possible.

_"baby? are you awake?"_ changbins voice filled the silent room as he pushed the door open wider. normally felix would be happy to see his boyfriend and would become shy from the pet name changbin regularly used. the younger sat on the edge of the bed facing the door, his eyes red and his dark circles as visible as ever, looked up at the older who looked confused.

_"why aren't you sleeping yet?"_ the dark-haired boy questioned whilst he walked closer to felix to embrace him into a hug. felix pushed him away and pouted. " _what's wrong_ felix _?"_

_"haven't you seen the time?_ i _wait for you every night just so_ i _know you're safe and so we can sleep together but you're always home right before the sun rises and_ i'm _always worried when you're not home before three. what's so much more important than me? are you cheating or something?"_ felix said with sadness tinged in his voice. 

changbins face became angered, " _are you kidding me? can't you trust me or something?"_ the sadness felix was feeling was suddenly replaced with anger as he shouted, _"i don't know can i trust you? this is every night changbin, its not like you do it once in a blue moon, you always come home at ridiculous hours and i can't handle it anymore!"_

changbin scoffed, " _god,_ felix i _f you can't handle me coming home at unpredicted times then_ i _don't want to live with you."_

tears pricked at felix's eyes as changbins words hit him harder than anything he's ever said before. changbin and felix rarely fight and when they do its normally small, its never been this big. as the older just stands at the doorway, the younger feels as if the words he had just been battered with was what changbin wanted, so he starts walking towards their shared closest and takes out multiple outfits and shoves them in a bag.

_"baby? stop it, you're not being serious right now?"_ the dark-haired boy questioned before grabbing felixs arm, pulling him into a hug. the younger stood startled at the sudden mood change but accepted it, wrapping his arms around the older whilst the latter dug his face into felixs shoulder.

_"_ i'm _sorry, work has been so stressful recently, chan hyung hasn't been light on us at all, trust me_ i _want to come home earlier but_ i _just can't"_ changbin whispers into felixs neck. felix hummed as changbin whispered more apologies into the youngers neck shivers being sent down felixs spine.

felix pulls from the hug first, changbin groaning at the loss of warmth, and placed a kiss on his lips to replace the loss. changbin smiles and kisses him back. their lips move in a synchronized manner as felix held onto the end of changbins hoodie as the kiss turns from less sweet to hungry.

changbin pushes felix onto the bed and straddles his waist diving back down to felixs lips, his elbows either side of felixs head supporting him in a comfortable position.  the older moved down lower sucking and biting at the youngers neck. the latter found his hands tangled in the olders dark coloured hair, pulling and knotting it causing changbin to suck harder.

_"_ hyung _,"_ felix _gasps between soft moans, '_ hyung _, s-stop"_ changbin complies and goes back to felixs lips, swiping his tongue over felixs bottom lip. felix is surprised when he feels his lips part giving changbin more access to his mouth. changbin then kisses along felixs jawline and sits up. both boys gasping for air, lips red and swollen. felixs cheeks are bright red and his heart is beating faster than usual. 

 

 

the next morning the sun shone through the windows as felixs eyes narrowed from the harsh sunlight. he remembered falling asleep before he could see changbin. he glanced down to see his boyfriends exposed back tangled throughout the sheets. his face bare and digging into the plush, white pillow. changbin groaned before turning over, his eyes adjusting to the view of felix also shirt-less and staring directly at him. the older smiled and pecked the youngers lips lightly and lied back down.

' _you're cute_ ' changbin chuckled, felix hit him and denied it completely. 

" _what time did you get home last night?_ " felix asked, hoping he got home early. 

" _around eleven-thirty why?_ " changbin replied, yawning whilst wrapping an arm around felixs waist and pulling him closer.

" _no reason_ " felix smiled, snuggling into changbins chest, drawing circles on his back. changbin hummed a tune quietly whilst they both drifted off to sleep.

 

when changbin awoke again, he shifted over and felt the emptiness in the bed. he could faintly hear the shower running and felix humming to a song. the older walked towards the bathroom and undressed to get into the shower with the younger. felix jumped when he felt changbins hands on his sholders. 

"what are you doing?" felix turned to face changbin.

"showering with my boyfriend, is that okay with you?" changbin asked sarcastically.

felix scoffed and continued washing his hair when he felt changbin kissing his neck. the younger brushed it off until he felt the elder bite harshly onto his sweet spot.

" _w-would you stop?_ " the younger said, lightly hitting the elder on the head.

" _hmm, nope_ ," changbin said, smiling cheekily as he continued to suck onto felixs neck.

" _well if you_ wont _stop ill get out_ " felix replied, hopping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. changbin groaned and turned off the shower.

" _you're annoying_ " changbin whined.

" _come home earlier and you can be rewarded._ " felix grinned.

" _okay deal_." the elder chuckled as they shared a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hah, thanks for reading :) i hope it was okay huhu idk if i like or not. kudos very much appreciated xoxo
> 
> -wavybaek


End file.
